


Be crazy over you2

by reminder0524



Category: reminder0524
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminder0524/pseuds/reminder0524





	Be crazy over you2

04  
黄嘉新难得起了个大早，在厨房里乒乒乓乓做早餐的架势不亚于上战场打仗。  
李汶翰嚼着煎蛋，看着对面一脸期待的眼神，道：“挺好的，比我第一次下厨的时候好多了。”  
听到前半句还神采奕奕的黄嘉新听到后半句立马像霜打的茄子。他低着头咬嘴唇，除开今天这顿糟糕的早餐，昨天夜里自己的混蛋行为他也记得一清二楚，想道歉，又不知道该怎么开口。  
一阵敲门声打断了二人诡异的气氛。  
门外是一个快递箱，李汶翰拿起来端详，确定自己没买过这类东西，黄嘉新更说自己最近根本没网购。  
李汶翰拆开箱子，里面是一叠旧报纸包着厚厚的一沓纸质品。

“咚——”东西落地的声音。  
“怎么了？”  
黄嘉新见没人回应便跑到玄关处，李汶翰呆呆地站在那，脸上是惊惶的神色，地上散落了一大堆照片——李汶翰和黄嘉新以及黄嘉新父亲的合照，只不过每张照片里的李汶翰都被红色马克笔涂得面目全非。  
黄嘉新把李汶翰的手攥在自己手里，冰凉的触感通过皮肤传递过来，黄嘉新也忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
“谁干的？”黄嘉新怒道。  
一个珠光宝气的女人从门外走进来，从头到脚精致得不像话，脸色却像恶魔一样可怖。  
“李汶翰，你好不要脸。”  
李汶翰从不是任人欺负的人，可是面对这个女人，他一句辩解的话也说不出口。  
女人见李汶翰毫无反应心里更是气不打一处来，抬起手朝李汶翰扇过去，在半路被另一个人截住了。  
“妈……”  
女人看着挡在李汶翰面前的黄嘉新，自嘲地笑了笑，道：“还真是儿子随老子，你们一个两个都那么护着他。”  
“黄嘉新你真有种，你爸已经因为他被车撞死了，你觉得你能有什么好下场？”  
女人越说越激动，气得整个人都在发抖，吼道：“要不是他，你爸会出事吗？我会变成现在这个样子吗？我们家会变成这样吗？”  
她疯了一样冲李汶翰扑过去。李汶翰根本已经放弃抵抗，他甚至觉得被打几下能多少减轻自己心里的罪恶感。  
黄母气急败坏，抄起身边一个花瓶就往李汶翰身上扔，直直砸在李汶翰头上。

05  
黄嘉新坐在急诊室外，眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉，急诊灯光在眼前糊成一片。  
李汶翰出来的时候眼睛上缠着纱布。医生说他的视觉收到损伤暂时性失明，但通过调理可以慢慢恢复，这已经是目前最好的结果了。

“你走吧。”  
这是李汶翰醒来后对黄嘉新说的第一句话。  
黄嘉新被他气得几乎说不出话，憋了半天才道：“当初你自作主张离开我爸，如今你也要擅自离开我吗，你要我怎么办？”  
黄嘉新不想在李汶翰面前提起父亲，可为了留住他，他无耻地利用了李汶翰心里的那点愧疚感。  
李汶翰不说话了，纱布后的眼睛看不清情绪。  
“我不会走的，何况你现在看不见东西，你需要我。”  
李汶翰怎么也不同意高三的黄嘉新请假照顾他，黄嘉新只好午休的时候来一趟，下午下了课来一趟，而晚上就干脆睡在医院。有次小护士正一脸娇羞地给李汶翰擦身，黄嘉新好巧不巧闯进来，先是生了一大场闷气，然后包揽了所有给李汶翰擦身的任务。  
等到李汶翰不再需要什么特殊护理，两人一致决定回家静养。李汶翰还是不能完全看清东西，黄嘉新便一直牵着他的手走回家。李汶翰牢牢握着黄嘉新的手，觉得某个小朋友在不知不觉中成长为了一个可以让人依靠的男人。  
“我想去洗个澡，在医院洗澡总感觉不如家里舒服。”  
黄嘉新很喜欢李汶翰说类似于“家里”这样的词汇，他心里暖暖的，笑出一口大白牙，尽管李汶翰看不到。  
“我和你一起。”  
李汶翰视力还没恢复，洗澡确实还需要黄嘉新帮忙，可当脱离了医院那个环境，这句话说出来总带着些暧昧的意味。  
李汶翰磨磨蹭蹭地脱外套，听见背后窸窸窣窣的声音，顿时脸红了起来，道：“你脱衣服干嘛……”  
黄嘉新笑起来，理所当然道：“怕弄湿啊。”  
李汶翰今天穿了件针织衫，前襟一排扣子，他正吃力地跟这些扣子作对，一双手就从他背后伸过来帮他的忙。  
黄嘉新在李汶翰后颈上一下一下轻吻，吻着吻着几颗眼泪掉下来。  
“医生说我妈的病情又严重了。”黄嘉新吸了吸鼻子，道：“我不能求你原谅她，但我还是得替她向你道个歉。”  
李汶翰转过身去寻黄嘉新的嘴唇，细细地啄吻，力道轻得像刚会走路的幼猫。  
“你以后多去看看她吧，她肯定也很想你的。”  
李汶翰被推着后退了几步，黄嘉新的手贴在他后背隔绝冰冷墙壁，身前是火热的躯体。吻又落在李汶翰的唇上，黄嘉新的嘴唇和身体一样火热，动作却比以往任何一次都要轻柔。  
“你为什么那么好。”黄嘉新在像是在自言自语。  
李汶翰笑了笑没回答，勾着黄嘉新的脖子用心地回应这个吻。  
“我好想你。”  
黄嘉新发誓今天真没想做那种事，但李汶翰被抱在怀里，自己就不由自主地心猿意马。  
“……你不是天天见我吗。”李汶翰看不见黄嘉新早已抬头的性/器，这个问题显得茫然又青涩。  
“我说的是那个“想”。”  
黄嘉新看李汶翰的表情从一脸茫然到满脸通红地低着头，感觉自己的下身就又硬了几分。  
“好不好？”黄嘉新没忘了李汶翰还是个病号，把自己挤进李汶翰两腿之间蹭着他征求同意。  
“只能一次…”  
黄嘉新立马像只大狗狗一样扑上来，如果李汶翰能看得见，他一定能发现黄嘉新身后摇着的狗尾巴。  
黄嘉新挤了一把刚才顺路买的润滑剂，手指挤入肖想已久的后/穴火急火燎地开拓，撑开内里每一寸褶皱，李汶翰轻喘了一声，嘴巴被黄嘉新吻住，和他交换口里的津液。黄嘉新的手从湿漉漉的后穴里拔出来，淅淅沥沥带着一堆液体，又涂在李汶翰高高翘起的前端，时轻时重的揉捏。  
李汶翰只觉得后穴酥酥麻麻地痒，像有几百只蚂蚁在咬，难耐地喘出声。  
“唔…前面不要了…”  
“怎么了？”黄嘉新吻着李汶翰耳侧安抚。  
“后面…好难受。”  
李汶翰的病还没痊愈，一说难受，黄嘉新立马慌了神，怕他身体真有什么不适，手上的动作也停了。  
“我感觉我后面好奇怪……”  
黄嘉新想起什么似的拿起手边的润滑剂端详，他俩还是第一次用这种东西，以前都是用李汶翰射/出的东西做润滑，然后看见包装上明明白白写着的催/情作用。  
“对不起对不起，我买错东西了。”黄嘉新抱着李汶翰道歉，然后委委屈屈地开口：“你要是难受的话我们就不做了。”  
李汶翰觉得自己要被气晕了，懒得和他再费口舌，胡乱抓住黄嘉新的硬物就往自己后/穴塞。他还是第一次这么主动，黄嘉新顿时觉得自己的东西又胀大了一圈。  
这时候还推脱就是傻子，黄嘉新拿开李汶翰毫无章法的手，蹭了蹭穴/口的液体一下子顶到底。  
李汶翰看不见，所有的感官仿佛都集中在自己下面那个小小的穴/口，他感受到黄嘉新的勃然大物一寸寸推开褶皱直插到底，与自己的内里紧紧地熨帖在一起。  
黄嘉新一插进去就不动了，他在等李汶翰适应，尽管李汶翰的小穴一缩一缩吸地他难受。  
“唔…你动一动”李汶翰后/穴的那股酥麻感又涌上来，他的身体仿佛不是自己的，只想被人无情地贯穿然后狠狠戳刺。  
黄嘉新得到允许就不再忍耐，大开大合地操弄起来，每一次都顶到最底。  
药物的作用还是很厉害，李汶翰感觉自己的后/穴变成一个无底洞，黄嘉新怎么插他都觉得不够，他撅了撅屁股和黄嘉新的胯骨紧紧抵在一起，让那人往更深处操/干。  
两人太久没做，黄嘉新又被李汶翰的主动撩得双眼发红，双手捏着李汶翰的臀/肉使劲往两边掰，几乎把自己的囊/袋也操进那个小小的肉/洞。  
李汶翰被顶得高/潮，后穴不断地抽搐，黄嘉新被夹得爽了，趁着高/潮连顶数十下射在了李汶翰里面，精/液喷不尽似的一股股射进小/穴里。  
黄嘉新抽出自己的阴/茎,射进去的精/液被带出来，顺着李汶翰的大腿根流下去，黄嘉新赶忙用大拇指堵住后穴，把还没流尽的东西堵在里面。  
“夹住好不好？”黄嘉新磨蹭着吻李汶翰的后颈。  
“你…松开。”  
“汶翰给我生个宝宝好不好。”  
“我不会！”  
“宝宝应该叫我爸爸还是哥哥啊。”  
黄嘉新说着笑出来，气息喷在李汶翰耳侧，李汶翰又羞又恼，挣扎着推开黄嘉新，后穴的精液尽数流了出来，淋了他满腿。  
“都流出来了……我再射一点进去。”黄嘉新声音低沉，重新硬起来的阴/茎又抵上了李汶翰的臀缝，在穴/口处戳刺。  
李汶翰慌了，忙道：“不是说好了只来一次吗！”  
“我可没同意。”  
黄嘉新又抓着李汶翰的胯骨操/干起来,李汶翰很快软倒在黄嘉新身上，被顶得神智涣散。

06  
黄嘉新做好早饭，轻手轻脚地打开卧室门，刚开了一道缝就有一个枕头砸过来，急忙躲闪才没让汤洒了。  
他赶忙跑到床边把汤放下，抚摸着李汶翰的眼睛，兴奋道：“你能看见了！”  
李汶翰拨开他的手下床，刚站起来就觉得后/穴一阵疼痛，没站稳又坐回床上。  
黄嘉新耷拉着眼睛，小心翼翼抓李汶翰的手，道：“对不起……以后你说几次就几次，好不好？”  
李汶翰瞪他，盯着看了一会又没忍住笑了，捧着黄嘉新的脸亲吻。黄嘉新立马搂住李汶翰的腰，跟他吻得难舍难分，没一会又在床上滚起来。  
两人并肩倒在床上喘气，李汶翰在旁边拉黄嘉新的手，道：“你长大了，有些事可以告诉你了。”  
“什么？”黄嘉新凑上来深情地盯着李汶翰看。  
李汶翰坐起来，酝酿了一下才开口：“当年你爸出事，你妈……你也还小，我只能代为管理你爸的公司。”  
“什么？”黄嘉新瞪大了眼睛，一脸难以置信。  
“现在你有能力独当一面了，我很快会安排交接。现在的副总是你爸的老伙伴，他会辅佐好你的。”  
黄嘉新脸上却没有高兴的样子，一下子患得患失起来，抓着李汶翰的肩膀问：“那你呢？”  
“我啊。”李汶翰笑了，道：“我为你们这个公司累死累活了这么多年，我打算退休了。”  
“环游世界吧，去哪都好，给自己放个假。”  
“你自己去快活了，就把这个烂摊子留给我？”  
“你喊什么！”李汶翰敲了一下黄嘉新的脑袋，道：“什么烂摊子啊，你们公司被我管理地井井有条的。”  
“我想你的话怎么办啊。”黄嘉新委屈起来，又想要哭。他想让李汶翰留下，又觉得他已经付出了这么多，自己实在没立场开口。  
“我会回来看你的。”李汶翰摸摸黄嘉新乱糟糟的头发。  
“我每天都想你怎么办？你不要我了怎么办？”  
“黄嘉新……”李汶翰无奈地叹了口气，道：“我去巴黎一个月，一个月而已，然后就回来看你，不会不要你的。”  
黄嘉新低着头不说话，李汶翰凑近了看他，猝不及防又被人压在身下亲。  
“你有完没完！”  
“我们把接下来一个月的份做完你再走吧！”黄嘉新笑出一口白牙。

END


End file.
